Bleach: Another Side
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: Join Rima, Aniko, Ichigo, Toshiro and everyone else as a new story starts. Filled with New Characters, Old Characters and alot of Romance between them.  Couples; RimaxToshiro, AnikoxIchigo, UlquiorraxOrihime, YoruichixUrahara, RukiaxRenji & more :D
1. Episode 1

Bleach; Another Side

Episode 1 ~~

_Rima and Aniko. These two girls grew up together. They didn't care what other people thought because they always had each other. But these girls weren't your ordinary humans. They were Soul Reapers, both abandoned to the world of the living from a very young age. They trained themeselves day after day, with the knowledge they had. Kisuke Urahara had raised these girls up until the age of five when Aniko and Rima ran away to start a whole new life in Tokyo. Aniko was the loud, arguementive type. She always had a dark aura surrounding her and no one ever dared to pick a fight with her. Rima was the quiet type, however despite her lack of speech Rima was no girl to mess with. She had an aura of pure ice and could kill someone dead with one glare. It's been 10 years since they ran away... and now they are returning to Karakura town._

Normal POV

"It's been a long time since we were here.. nearly 10 years. What do you think Rima?" The long red headed teen smiled as she walked down the streets of Karakura town with her best friend by her side; Rima. Aniko had dark brown eyes but the right side of her face was covered in bandages. Rima had long blue straight hair, with icy cold blue piercing eyes that shot glares everywhere she looked. "It's fine." Rima quietly hissed. Aniko sighed and ran on ahead taking in the sights.

Rima's POV

_This spiritual pressure, where is it coming from?_

Aniko ran ahead of me taking in the sights that passed her by. Everywhere I went it all looked the same; houses, trees, parks, buildings, shops etc. Aniko was stubborn but once in a while she would show a gentle side to her, a side that just wanted to enjoy life. I think it's foolish, we'll never be able to live life only for the purpose of fun.

_There it is again.. that spiritual pressure..._

"Rima!" Aniko's voice suddenly burst as I was sent to the ground by a surprise attack. I looked up, I stared into glowing green eyes. "Who are you?" I demanded as I stood up swiftly. "You should not be worrying about that right now, tell me who you are, little girl" He hissed.

Rima smirked in return and whispered, "Such a pathetic response." He glared and raised his arm, releasing a green cero attack. I was ready to block and I was ready to fight back but when the attack came, it didn't hit. Something or someone blocked it. My eyes widened as I saw a clump of silver diverting the attack.

"Why are you using such a powerful attack on a weakling human." The attack soon cleared up and the clump of silver was revealed to be just a kid.

_Wait It's not just a kid. Could he be?_

_"_She's not just a human, take another look, little boy" The green-eyed enemy called. The silver haired kid turned around and looked straight at me. Aniko ran over at that point, shocked with the situation. "Rima!" She called then looked at the kid along with me.

"Whose this little shortie?" She asked me.

_That teen kid over there, with the green eyes... Could he be.. an arrancar?_

"Hello? Rima!" Aniko yelled. I looked straight at her then back at the silver haired kid.

"You're Toshiro Hitsugaya" He looked at me then at Aniko, "Who are you two?" Aniko walked over beside me and rested her elbow on my shoulder, "That's for us to know and for you to never know, shortie. How do you know his name anyway Rima?" I glared at her as she backed away, "1oth division captain of the 13 court guard squads" Toshiro looked at me, he looked surprised.

"He's just a little kid, How can he be a captain?" Aniko wondered. I looked at the arrancar who was looking at me.

"An arrancar?" I hesitated, he walked closer to me. "What are you?" He demanded, his glare deepened. It didn't threaten me. I didn't get scared, Theres only one time in my life I've ever been truly scared. It was because of that one time though that now being scared isn't an option.

"I am anything but a weakling human" Toshiro looked up at this. I looked at him for a moment then my glare turned to the enemy, "I am Rima. Nothing more than just Rima but don't ever underestimate me, if you do it will be your last thought." Aniko sighed, "Let's get this over with already!" Aniko then reached into her pocket, I knew what was coming next. She got out her Soul Glove, the last thing Kisuke had given us. Toshiro's eyes widened from the corner of my eye. I could feel the spiritual pressure coming from both Toshiro and the arrancar but the pressure I felt earlier, It's different and I can still feel it nearby.

Aniko punched herself in the face, making Toshiro's face turn blank until Aniko's Gigai fell to the ground. Toshiro's eyes widened to see what was placed over Aniko's face.

"A Hollow Mask?" He hesitated. Aniko came over and hit me slightly on the back. My Gigai also fell. "What's it to you?" Aniko turned and shot Toshiro a glare.

"I'll deal with this!" Aniko yelled, "Awaken Omakzoa" She released her shikai. Her zanpakuto became an acred sword with two circular shapes missing at the top of her blade.

"Soul Reapers?" I heard Toshiro whisper. I ignored his comment and continued to release my Zanpakuto, "Come Forward, Xionen." I glared toward the enemy. This wouldn't take long. My Zanpakuto became duel swords with a circular piece missing at the top of the blade. I quickly and swiftly flash-stepped behind the arrancar, one sword wrapped around his neck and the other behind my back. "Who are you?" I demanded, my icy cold aura surrounding me.

He glared and I was sent aback by his counter. "Ulquiorra, You must be Rima, little girl" Aniko tried this time, she used her power of Shikai. It increased her strength and Speed by 50%. She struck Ulquiorra but he just countered it again. "Pathetic" He whispered then shot a green cero at me. I glared.

_Does he really think that's all I've got?_

I raised my sword and like it was nothing I diverted his attack, "You're an espada, Now i don't have to hold back." I took Xionen and slashed Ulquiorra's arm, blood burst from his arm and he fell to the ground. I released another attack, I put my spiritual pressure into my sword and relased a burst of light leaving Ulquiorra unable to see. I went to attack him but he just dispeared at the last second.

"Scaredy-cat!" Aniko yelled. I looked in shock.

_That was.. It couldn't have been.._

"Why did he just run away?" Toshiro thought outloud. I continued to look from where Ulqiorra had vanished. "Rima?" Aniko slightly hit my back. I took a breath and turned back around to face Aniko. "He wasn't there to begin with." I answered. "What do you mean?" Toshiro questioned.

"An illusion."

"An illusion. But Who would?.." Aniko was interupted by a sudden outburst. A teen boy approached. No wait, It was another soul reaper.

"Toshiro! Get away from that Hollow!" He shouted. Me and Toshiro both turned to look at Aniko with her Hollow mask. "I'm not a Hollow, you dummy!" She yelled. "Don't lie to me!" he yelled back.

He released his Zanpakuto and started attacking Aniko. "That is?" I asked Toshiro. "Nero, but what's your name?" I stared in disbelief. He heard Aniko shout my name plently of times. "Rima" I answered with a glare. "I knew that I meant your second name" I looked down, "I-I don't have a second name" I hestitated. Only two people in the entire world knew my last name and I wasn't going to let this complete stranger know it.

"Fine, what squad are you in?" he asked. I looked at him, "Does it look like we're in a squad? We've lived in this world since we were only a few months old." His eyes widened, "But how did you know about the Soul Society?" I glared at him, "I'm not playing 20 questions with you" He hesitated.

I heard Aniko's scream. My head jerked round as I saw her lying on the ground. I sighed and took a step forward. "No! Don't interfere, I can handle him!" Aniko called. I took a step back. I knew what was coming, I knew what she was going to do and I knew no matter what I said nothing would stop her.

"BANKAI! ZAKI- OMAKZOA!" I turned to Toshiro, "This won't end well" His expression turned confused, "Why?"

_I have to calm her down.._

"What's going to happen?" Toshiro asked.

_How annoying..._

"Go away" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me.

"No, I have a job to do here"

"Jobs over, go home"

"How annoying" he whispered.

_How annoying.. but.._

_He kind of reminds me of someone.._

My thought were interupted by the sound of out of control laughing coming from behind,

_It's too late..._

Preview Episode 2;

_"What the hell?"_

_"Aniko!"_

_"Leave us alone, we don't need friends"_

_"He's strong"_

_"Let's welcome our two new transfer students, Rima and Aniko!"_

_"Why don't you take that seat next to Ichigo Kurosaki?"_

_"That spiritual pressure.."_

_"What are you doing up here?"_

_"Eating Lunch"_

_"A Hollow?"_

_"This is our house!"_

_"Toshiro? Why are you in our house!"_

_**Rima; Heey :D I'm the writer of this story (xGoldxRosex) I put myself and my bleach crazed friends in this story, including Aniko (NirukyLonghart95), Nero (friend from school) and Shichiro (my other friend from school) A huge thanks to all of them esspecially Aniko for helping with the ideas for these chapters :D Hope you enjoy, please Read and Review :D **_

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san ~~**_


	2. Episode 2

Bleach; Another Side

Episode 2 ~~

_Recap~_

_My thought were interupted by the sound of out of control laughing coming from behind,_

_It's too late..._

_End Of Recap_

_Rima's POV_

"What the hell?" Toshiro's eyes widened. I looked over at Aniko...

_You can't go Bankai, you baka.._

I turned and gave Toshiro straight eye contact, "When Aniko pushes her power to bankai, she no longer can control the power her body wields. Her hollow side takes control. Aniko is not a Hollow instead she is a Visored."

"Then what can we do?" He asked. I turned my gaze to Aniko and Nero then back to Toshiro, "Not you, I will do something just don't get in my way" I flash-stepped infront of Aniko, "Get out of my way, Rima" She giggled manically. "Stop, Aniko" I reached out my hand for her to grab it but we never made contact. Instead she released her sword. It grew and grew (much like Renji sword exept it has an unlimited length) and pushed me out of the way and Aniko quickly flash-stepped towards Nero to attack.

"So you're a visored? You still won't be able to defeat me" Nero released his sword and grew a hollow mask.

"What the hell?" I groaned, "Is Nero an espada?" I turned to Toshiro who just nodded. "Aniko!" I called.

"He's strong, I have no choice then."I whispered. Toshiro looked at me, "What are you going to do?" I gave him another glare, "Don't get in my way, Toshiro"

"That's captain Hitsugaya, and I'm not going to get in your way if anything you're the one who will hold me back" I looked at him and gave him a death glare, "We'll see then"

"Come Forward, XionenYaiba" I called as my Zanpakuto started to glow. "I can do that too" Toshiro groaned. I shot him a death glare. "That doesn't scare me" He glares at me back.

_He definately reminds me of someone..._

My Zanpakuto was still the same swords as before but they grew by half, my spiritual pressure showed up as wings on my back and my Swords were glowing with my spiritual pressure. This was my power.

"Xionten Suietsu" I yelled.

"Where did she go?" Nero worried as he was watching.

_This is my power. Xionten Suietsu; the power of invisibility_

"She turned invisible" Toshiro's eyes widened then closed with a smirk on his face, "Impressive." I used this and took Nero out with one attack.

I put my Zanpakuto away and flash-stepped infront of Aniko who had fallen down from an attack of Nero.

"Are you ok, Aniko?" I catiously whispered. She looked up and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Rima"

"Your spiritual pressure is incredible" Toshiro walked over. I stood up, glared at him and said nothing. "I was ordered by the head captain to come to the World of The Living to stop the arrancars that kept on appearing" Aniko looked confused, as usual, "The head captain?" she questioned and looked at me hoping I would give her an answer. I said nothing even though I knew the answer.

"You two really aren't from the Soul Society?" he asked. Aniko shook her head and I just turned the other way. I heard him sigh, "This is troublesome" I looked back at him, he was staring at Nero lying on the ground. "Did you kill him Rima?" Aniko asked. I shook my head and flash-stepped towards him. I released my bankai once again, "Come Forward XionenYaiba."

"Xionten Akasuii"

_My second power of bankai, ..._

"His wounds are healing" Toshiro's eyes widened.

_I have the power to heal.._

"Rima, we should be going now" Aniko was back to being her dark self. I nodded and we walked away.

I turned around and let out a sigh of relief to see Nero and Toshiro had both left.

"According to this map Kisuke gave us we should be only 20 paces away from our new house, which he bought us." Aniko directed. We looked up seeing a huge 5 story house infront of us. "Mabye theres a little house next door to it?" She wondered. I walked the next 20 paces and found myself at the front door of the huge house. I saw a note on the door saying,

_Rima && Aniko, Welcome to your new home, Urahara _

Aniko came from behind and quickly read the note, "This is our house!" she exclaimed.

I got the key out from my pocket which Urahara had sent us. I opened the door, and my mouth dropped. It looked like a royal palace, fine furniture, wooden floors, fine glass windows, a living room the size of italy.

I held my excitement in though, unlike Aniko who had already choosen her room and was picking out the colours she would paint it. "This is amazing! Right Rima?" I nodded. I went through and picked the room closest to the living room. I was tired and went right to bed, it was already 11 o'clock at night.

We had transferred to Karakura High and would be going there in the morning, it seemed like everything was moving so fast. I closed me eyes recaping on the events of that day.

3am in the morning~~

My eyes opened, I couldn't sleep. I got out of bed and stumbled towards the door of my bedroom. I knew Aniko wouldn't be up at this time.

I heard noises coming from upstairs somewhere. I quickly went to find a torch then quickly made my way up the stairs.

_Nothing_

I could still hear movement above. I made my way up the next flight of stairs...

_Nothing here either_

I kept walked up each stairs until I reached the 5th floor. The voices got louder and louder. I was about to open the door where the voices were coming from when I heard them talking about something, so I decided to see who I was dealing with.

"Be quiet, Do you want them to hear you?" A familiar voice whispered. I quickly opened the door finding the clump of silver and the guy I nearly killed sitting on the bed in a wrong position. "Oh am I interupting something, sorry you can continue." Toshiro immediately sat up and I giggled slightly. "Toshiro, Why are you in our house?"

"I didn't think you would notice, besides we have no where to stay and Nero is still healing from his injury which you caused him, so you owe him." I sweat dropped, "Well that is true"

Nero stood up and looked at the window, "Nevermind. We'll be leaving now" Toshiro sighed and headed for the window. I pulled Toshiro back, and glared at Nero, "I don't mind but If Aniko finds her new no.1 enemy up in her new house, she will kill you"

"That girl couldn't harm me if she tried" I shot him a glare, "I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you" He sneered, "Yeah right"

I sighed, "Just be quiet and she won't come up here" Toshiro nodded. "Night, and if you want me to move the two single beds together for you, If be happy to" I smirked. Toshiro's vein poped out, "Why you!" I giggled softly, "Goodnight"

_What was that? I haven't felt this happy in years... _

_The next day ~~_

_"Class settle down we have two new classmates today! Their called.." We interupted the teacher,_

_"Can you never mention our last names, ever? We don't want anyone to know" We whispered to her so no one else could hear." The teacher nodded with a sympathetic look._

_"Let's welcome our two new transfer students, Rima and Aniko!, Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"_

_"I'm Aniko, Mess with me and I'll make sure it's the last thing you do"_

_"Rima" I give the entire class a death glare._

_The teacher sweat dropped, "O...k then Why don't you take the two seats free next to Ichigo Kurosaki" She gestured towards our seats._

_That spiritual pressure again.. It's coming from.._

"Aniko, that boy" I whispered to her while walking to our seats. "I know I can feel it to"

Skip~ End of class

"Hey! I'm Orihime Inoue! It's nice to meet you, would you like to join us for lunch?" The strange girl approached. I could sense little spiritual pressure from her."No, go away. You're annoying" Aniko dismissed her. We exited the classroom and made our way to the rooftop.

Normal POV

"Hey Ichigo! What did you think of the new students?" Uryu asked as they made their way to the rooftop to eat lunch with Chad, Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia. "They seem strange" Ichigo answered. "Thier not very nice I invited them to have lunch with us but she rejected like it was nothing" Orihime added.

When they opened the doors to the rooftop they stood in disbelief to find the two new students sitting there eating lunch. Rima and Aniko ignored them. Rima eating away at her lunch box. Aniko finally looked up, still Rima munching on her lunch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo yelled.

Rima's POV

"What the hell are you doing here?" that boy yelled. Ichigo I think his name was. Ichigo Kurosaki.

_I can still feel it, his spiritual pressure._

"Why should I tell you that! And what is there some rule that says we can't sit here? Whose gonna stop us, get lost mr. yells alot!" Aniko yelled back. I still sat eating my lunch not even looking up.

"What the hell is your problem!" He yelled again. "Me? What's yours and what's up with your hair colour, you got a job a job diverting traffic at night?" I still sat eating my lunch, munching away.

_This food is good. I should thank Toshiro for making me something this morning... I hope Aniko didn't see him, she was still in bed at that time. I can't let Aniko find them staying up there. Who knew the shortie was a natural at cooking._

_beep beep beep_

_this pressure?_

Aniko looked at me.

I caught a glimpse of that Rukia girl looking at her phone which was constantly bleeping.

I looked at Aniko, then back at my lunch and continued eating.

_a hollow, great timing..._

Episode 3 Preview;

"This is bothersome"

"Oh great, Shortie showed up to save the day!"

"Toshiro?"

"That's captain Hitsugaya!"

"He's been living in our house!"

"I'm Shichiro"

"An espada?"

"Nero's disapeared?"

"Head Captain Yamamoto wants you to become squad 5 captain, Rima"

"I refuse"

_Why does my heart hurt when I see him?_

_**Rima; Heey :D Thank you for reading the second chapter of Bleach: Another Side. We hope you enjoy :D**_

_**Aniko: Thank you all for reading this. I hope you enjoy it. And anyone who likes will be happy to know that there will be ALOT more to come!**_

_**Nero; enjoy ¬_¬**_

_**Shichiro; Ignore Nero, he's an idiot :P**_

_**Nero; WHY YOU-!**_

_**Shichiro; Gotta go**_

_**Rima && Aniko; ~_~'**_


	3. Episode 3

Bleach: Another Side

Episode 3

Recap

_beep beep beep_

_this pressure?_

Aniko looked at me.

I caught a glimpse of that Rukia girl looking at her phone which was constantly bleeping.

I looked at Aniko, then back at my lunch and continued eating.

_a hollow, great timing..._

End of Recap

Rima's POV

I pretended not to see it, but Aniko on the other hand...

"UGH!, here we go again" She had already made her way over to the hollow which was attacking from the rooftop where we were. I continued eating, not paying attention to anything. "Ichigo!" I heard Rukia shout. I looked up, Aniko was standing there infront of the hollow still in her gigai. I also saw Ichigo and the others looking straight at the hollow and Aniko.

_It was as I though.. They all have some spiritual pressure.. They can see it._

"Are you crazy!" Ichigo yelled at Aniko, he was still believing she was human.

_What an idiot.._

"Just stay back you idiot!" She yelled back. She grabbed out her soul glove and again punched herself in the face. "What the hell?" Ichigo shouted as Aniko's gigai fell to the ground. I continued eating, not showing that I cared.

"Awaken! Omakzoa!" She yelled as her Zanpakuto was released. Ichigo and the others stood in shock but soon Ichigo showed us what he really was.

_A soul reaper.._

Aniko attacked the hollow and with the help of Ichigo soon it was destroyed. Ichigo turned to Aniko, "What the hell is going on here? And what's up with your friend over there?"

"You can drop the act now Rima," She turned to me. I sighed and stood up glaring at Ichigo and the others. "You're soul reapers?" Rukia stood forward and asked. I looked straight at her, "That's not of your concern, Rukia Kuchiki"

"What the? How do you know who I am?" She overacted. Aniko walked over to Ichigo and glared at him straight in the eyes. "What is it?" He yelled. Aniko sighed and looked at me, "Come on Rima, We better get back to class" I ate the last piece of my lunch then stood up and slowly made my way following Aniko.

"What the hell!" I heard Ichigo yell after we left.

That night~

"Hey Rima, I'm just going to go up to the 5th floor and see if theres a room I can make a training room for us!" Aniko yelled through from the other room. "What an idiot, you're going to make a training ground on the very top floor?" I sighed. "So? We fought on a roof today!" She argued.

"Why not make it outside?" I asked as I walked through to where she was, which was at the bottom of the first flight of stairs. "Well why not make it inside?" She protested. I sighed then there was a sudden noise from upstairs.

_That baka..._

"What the hell was that?" She yelled taking a step forward up the stairs, I grabbed her and pulled her back, "Rats" I answered quickly. "I don't think rats would make a noise that loud!" She protested. I sighed again,

_This isn't going to end well..._

"Why don't I go check the noise and you stay down here?" I suggested. "Rima, are you hiding something up there?" I shook my head slowly. She broke free of my hold and ran upstairs.

I ran up the stairs after her,

_Damn that Toshiro..._

"Toshiro?" I heard a loud yell coming from Aniko. I sighed, We were busted. "That's captain Hitsugaya!" He protested. "I don't care what you want to be called, Why the hell are you in our house!" I sighed.

"He's been living here since last night"

"He's been living in our house!" She yelled.

"And also.. Nero" I opened the door to the left of me where Nero was lying sleeping. He was still recovering from his wounds I gave him, I didn't completely heal him yesterday. "I owed them" Aniko sighed, "Get them out now!"

"huh?" I heard Aniko whisper, I followed her gaze.

_Nero.._

"Two Zanpakuto's since when did you?" Aniko trailed off. I looked at Toshiro then back at Nero.

Nero POV

I was half sleeping, the pain in my back increasing with every breath I took.

A awoke with a startle as The hollow girl walked into the room and started shouting at the blue-head and Toshiro, I couldn't hear very well; the fall must have hurt my ears and eyes, my vision was blurred. She noticed my second Zanpakuto, she then walked up to me and grabbed me by the colar of my black and destroyed Hiori.

"Why is there two?" She yelled out. She lifted me up in the air and help me there.

Noraml POV

As Aniko lifted Nero inches off the ground, she took her attention off of him and turned towards the window, "There's no way I'm wrecking my new house!" She yelled and CRASH!, she threw Nero out the window and she quickly followed after him. Rima and Toshiro soon followed after her.

As Nero hit the ground, his shirt tore at the arm. A tatooed 5 was revealed. Toshiro and Rima saw this however Aniko was a bit slow...

"Espada 5" Rima stated, she looked at Toshiro who looked at her at the same second. Nero glared right at Rima and said nothing until he broke through the silence and stated, "Ex-espada 5." He looked away as Rima followed his eyes. Toshiro and Aniko both stood watching Rima carefully.

"What is it Rima?" Aniko asked finally. Rima quickly changed her glance from Nero to her red-headed best friend behind her. "He's still hurt" She stated and as the second flew by, Rima flashstepped to Nero's side.

"It's stupid to fight when you're so damaged" She glared at him, making Nero uneasy. Nero looked at his second zanpakuto and smirked, "That wasn't my full power, baka."

"I know" She whispered but still stayed there anyway, "Aniko won't be able to beat you, don't hurt her or else it will be the last thing you will do" She threatened. Nero shrugged and released his power anyway.

Toshiro suddenly appeared infront of Rima eyes, protecting her from Nero's sudden outburst of spiritual pressure. "Shortie showed up to save the day!" Aniko laughed, but was a little afraid of the situation herself.

"I don't need you to protect me" She glared, but Toshiro still stood infront of her.

**Rima's POV**

_This is bothersome.._

At that moment I suddenly remember events of this morning when I was talking to Toshiro.. What he said..

*_flashback*_

_"Rima, I have new orders from Head Captain Yamamoto. He wants you to take on the position of squad 5 captain"_

_"I refuse" I said bluntly, and walked away. But honestly I was taking an interest..._

_*end of flashback*_

Maybe it would be best to give Aniko some time alone for a while, and during that time...

I continued to stare vividly at Toshiro, taking in all his details. His icy cold eyes, and his spiky silver hair.

_Why?.. Why does my heart hurt everytime I see him?_

A outburst of spiritual pressure from the other direction brought me back as a soul reaper, again looking about our age approached us.

"I'm Shichiro" The boy announced. We all stood staring at this one kid...he was

_He's an espada..._

**Episode 4; Preview**

"What the hell?"

"This is my brother, Shichiro"

"Toshiro has a twin!"

"Fine, You can stay"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10"

"Sorry"

"Toshiro, I accept."

"Accept what?"

"I will become squad 5's captain"

Rima; Heey! Everyone! I want to thank Nero especially for helping with this chapter :D

Nero; Your welcome

Rima; ¬_¬

Aniko; I want more Ichigo in this story ¬_¬

Shichiro; Yeah, we all know why..

Aniko; ¬_¬#

Nero; This story needs Nel

Aniko; And an Aniko's POV!

Shichiro; and give me more than one line ¬_¬

Rima; Everyones a critic... ^_^ Let's see what the reviewers think then!

Aniko; I'll review!

Rima; Stop reviewing! I already know what you think of the story! ¬_¬

Nero; Yeah, so shut it Aniko #_#

Aniko; ¬_¬

Shichiro; wow, you guys can argue

Rima; I don't argue, I glare, *Rima Glares*

Aniko; Oh no! Run for it!

*Nero, Shichiro, and Aniko run away*

Rima; *smirks* much better.. Review :D


End file.
